


Untouched

by TabiNuKat



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Biting, Choking, Desk Sex, Drugs Made Them Do It, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Jesper Comes in at the Wrong Time, Love Confessions, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Fingering, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiNuKat/pseuds/TabiNuKat
Summary: Jack Trader is a woman with a kind heart and is willing to help everyone she sees and has an impressive amount of skills earning her the title of Jack of all Trades. Kaz finds its a shock that she's suddenly running with his Crew and she is good at it. One night when Kaz needs her for a job she is no where to be found. So, he does the only sensible thing: Go to look for her himself.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Dirty Hands and the Jack of all Trades

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR SIX OF CROWS AND CROOKED KINGDOM. You have all been warned, have fun!

Kaz was beside himself every time he needed her, she got up and disappeared. If this didn’t stop he would kill her. He strolled down the streets of the Barrel looking for the woman in question. These streets had taught him so many hard lessons, that could consume all the good and hope in a person. In a part of him that he kept locked away and cold, he hopped that these streets would not do that to Jack. So innocent and naïve, helping anyone who asked and those who didn’t. This city would gobble her up and spit her out a different person and in that cold and distant part of him he prayed she wouldn’t be this city's next pigeon. 

“G-get off me!” A slurred voice carried over the alleys followed by the unmistakable sound of a hit landing. Kaz disregarded it, it was all too common. More sounds of fighting, grunts of pain, the thump of a body. Kaz continued his walk, that was till he came across the fight he had heard. His heart stopped in his chest for just a split second. Jack and three other men were brawling and Jack didn’t look so good. Without a second thought Kaz rushed over, his cane already arcing in a full swing onto the shoulder of one of the men. Then the wrist of the second one, Jack had taken the moment to disable the last man. 

“What are you doing?!” She shouted at him, the slur lessoned from her voice. 

“Looking for you.” He said coldly then gripped her wrist and began to pull her away. 

“Let go of me, Kaz. I don’t need you to come looking for me or fighting my battles.” Jack berated him as he drugged her through the Barrel. 

“Are you listening to me?!” She demanded angrily breaking his hold on her wrist. 

“No, I am not!” He yelled, losing his composure, gripping his cane tightly. 

“Why would you do that Kaz? I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.” 

“Obviously not. Then you wouldn’t have been in that situation.” 

“Yes, something went wrong on my recon, that doesn't mean I can’t handle myself! You try being drugged and still fight!” Jack huffed and turned her back on him. 

“You were drugged?” He asked, walking to her and roughly turning her to face him. 

“Yes, they slipped it in my drink when I left for the bathroom. But, don’t worry, Mama and Baba have built up my tolerance to it.” All Kaz could do was stare at her, his blood boiled at the thought that they would do that to her. What they could have done to her. Now he felt a broken wrist and shoulder were not enough. 

“Are you OK? They didn’t hurt you?” Kaz asked with a glint of something her addled brain couldn’t read. It was so out of character for him to care about anything beside money and Inej and Jack made a point to tell him.

“Why would you care!? Money, revenge, Inej those are the things you care about. So why? Why are you doing this to me?” He was confused about what she was talking about. He hadn’t done anything  _ to _ her. 

“Why are you making my heart yearn for you when I know I can’t have you?!” Tears pricked her eyes and Kaz was taken aback. 

“I can see the good inside you, despite all the things that have broken you. I’ve seen the bad things you do and it just makes me feel I can trust you more. You’re honest and intelligent, and that smirk of yours drives me crazy!” What happened next had Kaz’s head spinning and his stomach lurching. Jack reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth, cupping his cheeks. He could feel tears flowing down her face. He was revolted, his skin crawling with the feeling of her warm hands on his face, but something was off. Something in him craved more. More of her, the feel of her flesh beneath his bare hands. It reared up and seized him, despite the feeling of disgust and nausea. His hand tangled in her hair and his arm around her waist pulling her against him. Jack loved the feeling of his lips on hers, his hard body pushing into her. Never in all her life had she been kissed like this. The hunger, the lust, the carnal desire. Kaz pushed her up against a wall, trailing kisses down her neck. His hands openly grouping her clothed body. 

“K-Kaz,” She was out of breath and painting. “In-in side.” She said tugging his coat. He grunted and abandoned his work of sucking dark spots into her light caramel skin. He roughly threw her slender frame over his shoulder and took her inside the building. Once inside he threw her down on a pallet of grain in burlap sacks. 

Dropping his cane and casting off his coat he dropped to his knees, straddling her he gripped the shirt she was wearing and ripped. Jack gasped and moaned deeply, his gloved hands trailing her soft flesh. Suddenly it wasn’t enough, the trepidation he had as he tore the gloves off and let his bare hands wander her supple flesh. The revolt and disgust were in the back of his head screaming for him so stop but it wasn’t enough. Whatever spell she had over him was too powerful. When he pulled her breasts from their cloth confines he was shocked to see two little balls bracketing her nipples.

“Do you like them?” She asked, smirking and biting her lip. He had never heard of a woman piercing her nipples, but he shouldn't have been surprised with all the visible piercings she already had. Without a word, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. The taste of her skin and the meatal were a heady combination. Jack combed her finger through his hair gently tugging on it and letting him know how good it felt. He left more dark hickeys around her breast before moving to the next and doing the same. It was as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste of her skin. He wanted more. In one swift motion his skilled fingers had her pants, panties, and shoes off and he was tearing at his own clothes- being insufferably hot.  Without hesitation his mouth latched onto her dripping core, Jack shuddered and moaned deeply. Kaz started to lap at her essence he ate as if he were a starved man. Jack propped her legs on Kaz’s shoulder and gripped his hair tightly. Her actions and the noises leaving her mouth just seemed to spur him on. Kaz’s mouth was missing the most important part of her anatomy and she was gonna let him know. 

“Kaazzz,” She groaned out, one of her hands leaving his hair to circle the small numb that begged to be touched. White hot lust shot through him at the sound she made when she touched that little numb that Kaz batted her hand away and latched onto it. 

“Aahhhggg, mmhhhh!” Kaz moaned at the sound knowing that she was completely at his mercy, the revolt of skin on skin was in the furthest parts of his mind. His clever fingers circled at her entrance, teasing her. 

“Please…” She whimpered, begging him. It made him even harder. He dipped one finger in, then two and started to pump them slowly in and out. Jack pulled his head up locking eyes with him as one of her hands mimicked his- with the pointer and middle finger extended- she curled her fingers in a come here motion. Kaz mimicked her and elicited a most beautiful sound from her mouth. Jack dropped her head and he latched onto her numb once again, this time sucking and biting, swirling his tongue around it- his hand continued it’s menstruations. All too soon Jack’s walls quivered and tightened around his fingers. She let out a soft cry, her hands tightening in his hair, her thighs quivered, and gripped his head as she came around his fingers. Kaz continued with his actions until she was shaking. Soft tears fell down her face and she begged him to halt. 

“Kazz, pleasee. It’s too much..” He smirked and stopped. 

“Do you think I’m done with you?” He had that scary smirk on his face and his pupils were blown wide. Jack whimpered, her body still shaking and still wanting more from him, she loved that smirk on his face. Kaz gripped her ankles tightly roughly shifting her, one leg curled around his hip the other rested on his shoulder. He gripped his member in one hand the other braced on her thigh of the leg that rested on his shoulder. He had never felt this way before, skin to skin contact had always revolted and disgusted him, but now all he could crave was her skin. He slowly inserted himself into her and shuddered. It was as if lighting had hit his system, he had never felt this good in all his life.  He gave one small test thrust making Jack cry out and she gripped her breast; tweaking her nipples. Smirking he set a harsh pace. He loved watching her face as he pleasured her the way her mouth formed cute little O’s or when she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. Kaz’s hands couldn’t stay still and they once again roamed her body, from her clit to her breasts, and sometimes she would guide his hand to her throat. At one point she had to wedge her finger between the junction of his thumb and pointer finger, then wrapped her hand around his and put pressure on the sides of her throat and not her windpipe- as always Kaz caught on and began to squeeze from the side. Kaz could feel a tightening in his scrotum and knew he was close. 

He squeezed her throat a little tighter, his other hand descended to her clit and rubbed harsh circles. All too soon they met their ends together. Jack loved the feeling of being filled by Kaz’s hot semen. Kaz pulled out and fell beside her spent and hot they lay beside each other. Kaz was out in moments and soon after Jack followed. 

* * *

Morning sunshine found its way into Kaz’s eye he awoke bleary eyed and with a headache and… Naked? Kaz was startled and confused until rushing clarity hit his head making his headache even worse. His skin crawled and he wanted to vomit. Looking around he found her silhouetted in a large bay window of the warehouse the pair found themselves in. Her long black hair was out of its normal ponytail and it seemed that her normally happy demeanor was gone and in place was a melancholy that Kaz had never seen.

“I’m so sorry.” Her voice held none of it’s usual joy. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I was a bit into my cups and the roofie didn’t help either. This is my fault, I kissed you forgetting about the Emphine on me.” She let out a sigh and fully turned her head away from him. 

“Emphine is something Mama made with my Auntie. Its smell or taste makes your brain start producing hormones that cause arousal. It helps with getting information. It helps seduce men into telling you the things you want to know as long as there’s a promise of release for them- but it ever goes that far, at least not with me.” If Kaz could see her face he would see the tears dripping down her face and the self hatred in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to kiss you last night and I’m sorry for everything that ensued. I’ll understand if you never want to see me again or if you want to take me to the Exchange and beat me within two inches of my life.” Jack stood, discreetly whipping her eyes and stepping down from the ledge. 

“I got you new clothes, a bucket, and a bucket of warm water if you want to wash yourself. I know about your issues with skin to skin contact and I’m so sorry for violating our friendship. I’ll pack my things at the Slate.” And with that she was out the door and into the flow of morning traffic of Kitterdam. The moment the door slipped closed Kaz wretched into the empty bucket and furiously scrubbed his body. He couldn’t believe that he could have done that, it had been out of the realm of possibilities for him. It seemed that even if he scrubbed layers of skin away that he would never be able to scrub away the memories. The way she tasted, how she looked as she orgasmed, the feeling of his own orgasm.  Even as Kaz strode down the all familiar streets to the Slat his mind couldn’t stop replaying the events of last night. The sensations, the heat, the relief he felt the morning after. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of him and in some deep part wanted to do it again. Kaz stopped in his tracks when he heard the boisterous laughter that sounded as if pure joy and happiness was real. He spotted Jack at a table on an outdoor patio for a café with a man and a woman. 

In instances he knew that they were her parents the resemblance was uncanny- she had inherited her Father’s dark hair and her Mother's green eyes. And her caramel skin came from a mix of her Father’s darker Suli skin and her Mother’s milky skin. Her smile was radiant, that was the smile that she had shown him day in and day out. He decided to listen in on the conversation- despite all things that had occurred the previous night. He slipped unnoticed into a table close enough to hear with his back facing Jack’s back. 

“That’s enough about us, Princess. What about you? Why are you here?” Mama asked.

“Yeah, you always said you didn’t like Kerch, you said it smelled like greed and forsaken humanity.” Baba said laughing making his daughter roll her eyes. 

“Well, yes, it still does. Probably always will, but they had this all these things happen where their militia deputized their criminal underbelly. All to find six criminal teens. I thought it was all too interesting not to come here and check it out myself. I wanted to meet the six people that eventually brought this whole place to its knees.” Excitement was shining her green eyes and her parents just sighed. 

“We created a monster,” Mama laughs making her husband shake his head at his girls. 

“We really did, didn’t we?” He agreed. 

“Hey! I’m not a monster, I’m just fascinated with cunning, ruthless, intelligent people. By the way who are all younger than I am.” Kaz didn’t know how to take the news that she had come for him and his crew. 

“Have you found them?” Baba asked. 

“I’ve met most of them. One’s on the sea hunting Slavers, she’s Suli from what I’ve gathered. Don’t know her family name though. Sadly one didn’t make it and his beloved has taken him to the North for a proper burial.” 

“Djel have mercy on his soul.” Mama spoke sadly, her Father had been Fjerdan. 

“What of the other three?” Baba asked, trying to change the morbid nature of the subject.

“Well, Wylan took over his father’s business, as it turns out his father Jan Van Eck was the person who put all this in motion. He takes care of his mother- that his father had claimed died, but was actually in an institution. And his Boyfriend Jesper helps him with it.” There was an airy tone to her voice when she spoke about Jesper. 

“Crushing on a taken man?” Mama asked incredulously.

“Mama!” Jacked gushed making her mother laugh. “No, it’s just, he’s Zemeni.” 

“Ahh, that explains it.” Baba said rolling his dark eyes at his daughter’s antics. 

“Those Zemeni boys get you in trouble.” Mama sighed smiling. 

“It’s not my fault that Noviy Zem produces such fine men.” Jack sighed, smiling a goofy smile at the thought. 

“Your first love was Zemeni, remember?” Baba asked as Mama nodded and smiled.

“A farm boy, he was about six if I remember.” Mama reminisce. “You had to be about nine and followed him like a lost puppy. His older brother and father though it was the cutest thing in the world.” Mama laughed making her Daughter go red in the face. 

“Yes, yes, I know. Can we not talk about it?” She begged. “I still have more to tell you.” Her parents' laughter finally stopped and they gave her their attention. 

“The ring leader of this little group is…” Kaz’s breathing almost stopped, what would she say considering the night that they had and their most recent conversation. Her parents grew worried at her silence. 

“He’s dark, daring, charming.” Her face screwed up in a bitter smile. “He’s cunning and dangerous. He doesn’t have friends, just pawns and investments. Money and revenge drive him. He’s cold. The locals call him ‘Dirty Hands’ or ‘The Bastard of the Barrel’.”

“Princess what’s wrong?” Mama asked, reaching out and touching her child's hand. 

“I messed it all up.” Her voice cracked with sadness. 

“What happened Princess?” Baba asked, taking her other hand. 

“He has this issue with skin to skin contact. There’s some trauma in his past that caused it, that much I could pick up about it. And last night, I was in my cups and the people I was around roofied me. I got into a fight and he saved me- which I didn’t need- but then we got into a fight and I confessed and kissed him.” Jack took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay.

“Honey, that’s not so bad. Just explain and say sorry.” 

“Mama that's it. I had Emphine on my neck and lips.” A small sob broke through and Kaz had such an odd feeling in his chest at the sound. 

“Princess did he do-” 

“Baba no, it wasn’t like that. But we did have a go at it. When I awoke this morning all I could do was cry. I drugged him, I made him do things he never wanted to do. I broke our friendship, if you could even call it that.” She let her head fall to the table with an ouch. Her parents heart broke for her. 

“It’ll be OK Princess.” Baba spoke softly. 

“You didn’t make him do anything, it was an accident. If he’s as intelligent as you say he’ll understand it.” Mama said nodding.

“You don’t get it.” Jack said, raising her head. “He doesn’t show weakness! No one gets the drop on him, but I did. It’s an insult to his reputation and he won’t stand for it. I know he won’t. I was on my way back home to get my things and go. I know he won’t want to see me anymore.” Mama and Baba looked at each other knowing that there was nothing that they could do for her. 

“Stay with us, help us run the bakery till the wedding. Have some well needed family time.” Mama offered. 

“Yes, it’ll be a grand time! We haven’t seen you for two years now. While we know you’re a capable young adult we miss you.” Baba said tenderly. Jack looked between her loving parents and nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s do it. It’ll be so good to be with you guys again.” Jack smiled at her parents and they returned it. Happy to be together again. While Kaz’s only thought was that he was gonna lose her. Kaz slipped away quietly, an idea already forming in his deviant mind. He backed tracked down the street a bit, then turned and went his original way again. This time upon spotting the happy family he walked directly to them. 

“Jack.” Kaz said coolly, even though looking at her gave him such mixed emotions. It made the woman jump to her feet and startle her parents. 

“Kaz, um…” She took in his normal stony look and decided to play it cool. “What is it?” 

“I have a job for you. You would have known that last night if you hadn’t been galivanting around the city. Meet me at the Slat when your done and collect Jesper while you’re at it.” He gave a calculating look to her parents. 

“Kaz, these are my parents. Mama, Baba, this is Kaz Brekker. He’s the leader of the Dregs, the gang I’m working for at the moment.” Baba stood up outstretching a hand to Kaz. 

“It’s nice to meet you young man.” Baba smiled at him, Kaz was surprised at his attitude towards him after hearing his daughter’s story. 

“Yes, it’s a pleasure Sir.” Kaz faked a smile at the man and shook his hand. “Ma’am.” Kaz nodded to Mama. 

“Jack, when you’re done.” He turned and left the family


	2. A Little Glass Vial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz wants to know more about Emphine and the affect it has over him. Really, it's just some smutty goodness.

Jack stood in front of Kaz’s desk not quite understanding why she was here. She and Jesper had already completed their mission and reported back to Kaz, so why had he asked her to stay behind?

“I want to do it again.” The dark haired boy spoke, sitting in his high backed chair with his back to her. If she could have seen his face it would have been bright red and shame stricken. 

“Umm, do what again?” Jack asked, confused as to what he was talking about. Kaz sighed wondering if she really was this dumb or if it was an act. 

“The events from the other day.” She racked her brain for a second. Surely he didn’t mean what happened in the warehouse, could he? There was only one way to find out: play dumb. 

“I’m still not following Kaz, do you mean the recon thing Jes and I did?” She inquired with a confused look on her face. Making the boy growl in his throat there was no way that she could be this daft. His chair spun suddenly and his hands slammed on the desk startling the girl slightly. 

“You can’t be this stupid.” He growled at her and his eyes flared with anger. 

“Well, sometimes I can be pretty daft.” She smiled innocently at him. Making his anger flare, he stood knocking his chair back and gripped the girl by the front of her shirt and pulled her to him and smacked their lips together. It only lasted a moment before he recoiled in disgust and for that Kaz hated himself and her. 

“Are you OK?” Jacks questioned, concerned, flashing in her green eyes.

“Where is the drug from that night.” He asked, completely disregarding her question. 

“Oh, ummm, let me see.” She pulled her messenger bag from behind her and started to rummage through the ratty, green bag. Kaz watched her with his dark eyes, the way she dug through what seemed to be a bottomless bag. The hum she emitted, her dropped head, the curve of her hips. 

“Here.” She said, pulling out a small vial with a clear liquid in it and extended it to him. 

“Is this really it?” It felt a little anticlimactic for Kaz, the thing that brought him to his knees was just so ordinary. 

“How does it work?” 

“Well, Mama and Auntie made it together. Auntie is a Corporalki and Mama a mad scientist. I’m not sure what its chemical makeup is, but it uses pheromones that activate the part of the brain that causes arousal when you smell it. To get the desired effect ingestion is the best way to go. I normally place it on my neck or lips and a little goes a long way. So I suggest not drinking it.” Kaz nodded, popping the cork he placed his glove covered thumb over the top and inverted the vile. Jack watched him carefully as he flipped the vile right side up and recorked it. Bringing his thumb to his pale lips sucking it clean. Watching him sent heat straight to her core and the effect was almost instantaneous. His pupils dilated leaving the thinnest ring of dark brown. Kaz took in a sharp breath, it was so much different from the other time- he could feel something deep in him awake. Maybe it was the fact that he ingested it directly and not from her pink lips. 

“How do you feel?” Jack asked her green eyes shimmering with mischief- that made Kaz weary she is always so unpredictable. Honestly Kaz couldn’t answer her question- not that he would anyway- he couldn’t quite pin down what he was feeling. He felt as if his whole body was hungry and hot, as if he were being baked alive by his own clothing. 

“Kaz?” She asked with concern present in her face and voice. “Kaz!” She said again, this time a little more sternly stepping up to his desk- leaning over it to wave a hand in his face to get his attention. Oh Saints she what if she had to get Mama to fix this?! 

“I need you.” His gravelly voice rasped, his black eyes ravaging her form. Kaz was startled as her face went blank: Unreadable. For a moment he doubted himself then she gave him her thousand  _ kruge _ smile, but this wasn’t her normal one it was devious and it turned him on more. 

“I set the pace today.” He didn’t like the sound of that he was always in control and he let her know that. 

“Fine.” She flashed him that evil smirk. “Take care of it yourself then.” Without any hesitation she turned to leave. 

“Wait.” He said angrily, halting her actions. “I’ll do it your way, this time.” 

“Oh? You think that there’s gonna be a next time?” She questioned that evil smirk tattooed on her face as she took looping steps towards him while Kaz sat back in his chair. Kaz was at a loss, was this the last time? Or was she bluffing? His frustration grew along with the tightness in his pants, he hated that he couldn’t read her. 

“Kaz~,” She sang his name softly as she leaned over him, placing a hand on the high back of the chair and the other on her hip. “You like to live on the edge right?” He narrowed his dark orbs at her, not being able to read the mischief in her eyes and only gave her a curt nod- not knowing what game she was playing. 

“Good.” Jack sank to her knees in front of him that evil smile still planted on her face. Kaz inhaled sharply as Jack nuzzled her face against his clothed erection, he could feel his body shaking in anticipation as she continued her slow torture. Dear  _ Ghezen _ if she didn’t pick up the pace he would lose his mind. Kaz watched with relief when she dragged his zipper down and freed his cock from the confines of his boxers. The boy’s head tipped back in pleasure when she took his head into her warm mouth, this is what he had been craving since the drug hit his system- the disgust of skin on skin was barely even a thought in his mind as Jack’s head bobbed up and down on his shaft. His breathing was shallow and the leather of his black gloves squeaked due to the grip he had on the arms of his chair.  Jack hummed as she worked him over, just giving him enough to scratch his itch. She watched as he melted into her, the way that he gripped his chair, how his eyes squeezed shut, it was too beautiful not to watch. 

“Hey Kaz, you got a moment?” Called Jesper from the other side of the door as he knocked. Panic shot through Kaz, his mind hazy with drugs and pleasure. Thankfully Jack was there to save the day. She quickly darted under his desk pulling him with her; not quite stopping her actions, as her hand lazily stroked his cock from under the desk. 

“Kaz? Are you alive?” Jes asked again, knocking a little louder. 

“You better answer him, Brekker.” Jacks whispered evilly as she placed open mouth kisses to his scrotum. 

“Come in.” Kaz declared angrily. Jesper opened the door and strode in not even bothering to close it behind him. 

“Have you seen Jack? We made plans with Wylan and his Mom to go get waffles.” Jes asked sitting on the corner of the desk. It was at this moment that Kaz had never dreamed he would find himself in this predicament. 

“No, Jesper, I haven’t seen her.” It took enormous control for Kaz to act normal, even more so when Jack took all of him into her mouth- he could feel the back of her throat and hazily wondered how she was breathing. 

“Well, I checked the Bakery and her parents haven’t seen her either. Do you know where she could have got off to?” If Jack’s mouth wasn’t full she would have laughed at the irony in his words. 

“No I don’t.” Kaz snapped as he held back a moan of pleasure and rage. “Now get the fuck out!” Kaz was sheeting and breathing heavily, eyes wild. 

“OK, OK, sorry man.” Jes said backing up and shutting the door as he left. Kaz let out a growl deep in his chest, his hand moving to grip Jack’s long, black hair as she bobbed her head and hollowed her cheeks. Now that the interruption was over Jack let loose, the obscene wet noises that came from her actions drove Kaz insane. He felt the coil in his stomach tighten, the adrenaline that came with almost being caught pulsed in his veins- making his body shake. Jack could tell that the boy above her was just so close to his end, once again she took him to his base, her nose brushing his curly black pubic hair- her tongue working the underside of his cock. Her hand reached up and groped at his balls, massaging them, then giving a tight squeeze and gentle tug. That was all it took for Kaz to come undone. His fist tightened in her hair holding her in place as hot ribbons of cum spurted down her throat. Jack happily accepted everything that he had to give -trying to space out her breaths through her nose- her tongue continuing to wither against his pulsing cock as he rode out his orgasm.  Jack smiled as Kaz’s cock slipped from her mouth with an obscene pop. A mixture of cum and saliva created a trail from her mouth to his -still erect- cock. Kaz sat slumped, breathing heavy as he tried to regain his baring's. Jack’s soft smile couldn’t be seen as she leaned against the back of the desk, thanking the Saints that it was a fancy enclosed kind. In a flash Kaz moved back and pulled the girl into his lap to straddle him, kissing her with a raw angry passion- he could taste himself on her and it drove him deeper into this craving. 

“You knew that he would come.” Kaz rasped into the kiss, his hand tangling further into her soft locks. The statement made the girl laugh into the kiss, her arms wrapped securely around his neck as she ground down on his erection. 

“It may have slipped my mind.” She gasped as he kissed and bit down her neck leaving dark marks in his wake. 

“You’re conniving.” He ripped her shirt open, pleased to see she wore no bra. 

“Devious.” He bit at her collar bone. 

“Intelligent.” He laved his tongue over her pierced nipple. 

“Generous.” He gently bit and pulled her nipple.

“Beautiful.” He stopped and looked her deep in her emerald green eyes, this wasn’t what she had ever expected from Kaz Brekker, Bastard of the Barrel, Dirty Hands himself. Her heart gave a painful lurch and she knew that she had to get away. But his grip wouldn’t let her and she knew that despite how this would turn out, this was exactly where she wanted to be.

“I need you.” She moaned out grinding down on his cock. 

“Go lock the door.” He demanded, she sprang do as he asked as he cleared his desk in one foul swoop of his arm papers and pens clattering to the floor. Jack returned to him as quickly as her legs could carry her and Kaz was ready for his revenge. He gripped her by her throat -remembering the way she had shown him in the warehouse. 

“Now I set the pace.” He growled deeply, releasing her throat his hands began to undo her pants and pushed them and her panties down to her knees. His hand tightly gripped her sensitive cunt, gloved fingers sliding between her slick folds. 

“Ahh, K-Kaz!” She gasped trying to keep her voice down, her head falling back, her hands braced on the corners of the desk. 

“This is mine.” He growled his lips attacking her lips as he moved his fingers around her clit. “You are mine to be used, do you understand me.” He bit at her jaw his teeth leaving red marks on her caramel skin. 

“Yes, yes, just please…” She whined softly. 

“What?” He teased, slowing his moving fingers. “What do you need?” The gravel in his voice rasped, it was the same tone he used when Dirty Hands came to see the rough work done. 

“Uuugh, Kaz fuck mee!” He smirked at her so desperate and wonton, he never knew that having this kind of control over someone would feel this good. He obliged, roughly flipping her over and bending her over his desk. He kicked her feet apart as far as they would go due to her pants and panties restricting her movement- and discarded his iconic gloves. His hands ran over her bear ass, feeling the soft, supple skin. An idea came to his twisted mind, Kaz’s hand came down on her ass with a resounding _c_ _ rack _ ! Jack felt her soul leave her body at the force of the hit, her back bowed dangerously -Kaz though it might snap like a twig- a mangled gasp leaving her lips. A dangerous smile crossed his face. He wrapped her hair around his hand, basking in the silkiness of it, before entering her roughly. Jack bit back a yelp of surprise, tears threatening to spill in her eyes. 

No one had ever treated her this roughly before and she was loving it. Dirty Hand’s set a grueling pace, when his hips snapped forward he would pull back on her hair forcing his cock deeper in her cunt. Never in her life as she felt so full, Kaz’s cock hit all the right places. She gripped the edge of the desk, her knuckles turning white as he delivered another devastating blow to her ass. Kaz had never felt such euphoria she was so tight and warm, and dripping wet. She was so close he could feel the fluttering of her walls, the way they tried to milk him for everything he had. He dropped her hair and racked his nails from her shoulder blades to the top of her ass and that was her undoing. She came with a muffled cry, light tears falling down her face, her walls clenching tight around his cock; she was his ultimate undoing. He came again, spilling deep inside her giving a few sporadic thrust's to ride them through their orgasms. 

Kaz pulled out of her with a groan and fell back into his chair slumped as he looked upon her half naked form. She tried to stand from her bent position but her legs had turned to jelly, so she gracefully fell to the floor. Kaz could feel his shame eating at him. Why couldn’t it be this way with Inej? Why did it take a stupid drug to get him here? Why her? He didn’t want to answer these questions, his mind still foggy with drugs and orgasms. There was rustling around the room and it took effort Kaz didn’t have to lift his head to inspect it. Jack had cleaned herself up and discarded her torn shirt, leaving her in only her black cargo pants and shoes. 

“Got an extra shirt?” She asked hopefully with a satisfied smile on her kiss bruised lips. Kaz opened the bottom drawer of the desk and produced a white button up. 

“Thanks.” Kaz watched as she slid it over her shoulders, the stark white contrasted greatly with her caramel skin. She brought the fabric above her belly button and tied the corners of the shirt together, leaving her abdomen exposed and a good amount of cleavage showing- along with all of her newly acquired bruises, hickeys, and scratch marks. 

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with waffles.” She smiled at him and headed to the door, unlocking it and prancing out. Kaz couldn’t believe what had just transpired, then she just left him for waffles. Kaz would never be able to read Jack Trader. 

…..

“Sorry for the hold up!” Jacks called as she jogged to catch up to the group waiting for her. 

“Jack where were you? I was looking all over- are you OK?” Jesper asked, taking in her disheveled and bruised appearance.

“Yeah, never better. Where’s Mum?” She asked seeing that Wylan didn’t have his Mother with him. 

"She wasn’t feeling up to it and decided to take a nap. But, are you sure you’re OK? You look like you’ve been mauled by a wild animal.” Jack just laughed at her friends if they only knew. 

“I was mauled by an animal... in bed.” She smirked. And the boy's eyes went wide. 

“Oooh, Jack has a boyfriend?” Jesper teased slinging his long arm over her shoulders. 

“Well, not exactly. I have needs, he has needs, we help each other fill them.” 

“Scandalous!” Jesper teases, while Wylan goes red in the face. 

“Ahh, look at the little Merch blush!” Jesper laughed at his boyfriend making the girl next to him gently elbow the gunslinger. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being shy about sex, Wylan.” The redhead nodded to flustered to say anything. 

“Who is it? Someone I know?” Jes asked, leaning into her. 

“Jes, trust me you don’t need to know. But, it was epic. Best I’ve ever had hands down.” Jack smiled brightly making Jesper laugh and Wylan blush harder. 

“Now enough about my issues, let’s get waffles!” 


End file.
